Legacy of THP(Trigger Happy Partner) and Ion Deity
by THP
Summary: This is my first fic about me and my friend Ion Diety get sucked into Zelda. Go easy on me.Chap. 2 is up.
1. It Begins

Hi, I'm THP and my friend here is Ion Deity. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. This is about me and my friend making a device that sucks us into Zelda. I'm a trigger-happy guy with a trench coat that has a large amount of guns inside and the number of guns in it denies the laws of physics. And Ion Deity has the Fierce Deity's Mask. Well, enjoy the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda but I own THP and my friend owns Ion Deity. (THP stands for Trigger Happy Partner.)  
  
  
  
THP's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
Ion Deity and I were practically drooling over this new Game System Enhancer that you could use to not only get better graphics but also hook up all your systems. "We'll meet at my house and hook them up," I proclaimed, "so go get your systems." "Should I bring my games?" Ion Deity asked. "Only Majora's Mask and Ocarina of time since this is just a test." I replied. "But I thought you already had those games." He asked. "I know, because well I want to do an all out Zelda thing and see what happe-" I was immediately cut off as an explosion was heard. What we saw stunned us. A giant shadow was attacking the city. "Grab your stuff and get to my house I've got an idea" I said quickly. He nodded and ran off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^My House^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
We had set up everything even the computer. I quickly went on the internet and started typing and typed www.timeportalZelda.org and entered it. It took us to a website I made and then I said, "Turn it on quickly" But before he could do anything the shadow burst in "I've destroyed all of your world except for you so now you die!!!!!" "Sorry but we've got other plans ugly" Ion Deity replied. He then flipped on the switch and a portal opened before we were sucked in I made the shadow's face and said 3 last words "See ya Ganondork"  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Hyrule^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
I awoke feeling rather dizzy and like I was wearing a………….. trench-coat! Oh man my idea worked. Ion Deity and I had inserted pictures of characters that we made up that we hoped to be us. I was ……………………(I explained at the beginning of the fic)….. and Ion Deity was………………….(You know the drill)……………… I looked at Ion Deity who was like I thought he would be. "You know what happened don't you?" I asked. He nodded. We then heard an explosion in the distance and ran off towards it.  
  
  
  
Ion Deity: That was your first chapter?  
  
THP: Yeah I know it was short but I'll make the other chapters longer.  
  
Ion Deity: (coughs) Sure you will.  
  
THP: I will that is if I get enough reviews.  
  
Ion Deity: You heard the man R&R.  
  
THP: Or you will be cursed with your deep thoughts of regret. 


	2. Killer Cuccos and Ganondork

Hey it's me again and for Deadly Sins Ion Deity and I will kill some Cuccos for you. This is also where we get revenge on Ganon (cough) dork (cough cough) so enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda but I do own THP and my friend owns Ion Deity.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^THP's P.O.V.^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
I can't believe I got our selves into this I thought to myself. We had just heard an explosion in the distance and were heading over there as fast as we could. Ion Deity looked rather cool in his current form. He had on armor under his cloud-like tunic with a sheath on his back, which held a sword. He had battle paint on his face and was much more serious looking than he was in the real world. I on the other hand had on a trench coat that looked like there was nothing in it but really I had a whole arsenal. Not only that but in my pockets I had a bunch of handguns, pistols, a tranquilizer handgun, and even a caster.  
  
  
  
"Cuccooooooooooo!!!!!" is what we heard. We saw around 11 cuccos with glowing red eyes staring at us with murderous looks. "This won't end well," I said. Ion Deity had drew his sword and said "The only way to get rid of killer cuccos is to beat them at their own game." I agreed and took out every gun I had. One of the guns had rapid fire, missiles, lasers, a grappling hook, and a computer screen and then a voice came from it, "Greetings, I am the assault trench-coat's computer please state name." "THP which stands for Trigger Happy Partner," I said proudly. "Analyzing……….. State name of computer." "Mr. Bloodthirsty." "Mr. Bloodthirsty will be responded to as well as M B for commands please state command or take control for your self." " I'll go manual" "Confirmed." I quickly pulled 2 triggers and immediately a barrage of everything I had not including the grappling hooks came flying at the cuccos and left only 5 left. "My turn" I heard Ion Deity say. He quickly took out all of them with a few laser disks from his sword than laughed madly while saying "Mwahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa!!!! You cuccos will rest in pieces ahahahahahahah!!!!!!!! Go to h#**!" "Geez they're just chickens get over it." I told him. "Uh, sorry" he replied. We heard another explosion. "We better check it out." I said. We quickly dashed towards the site and looked in horror at what we saw. All the sages, people, guards, Zelda, the king, skull kid, Tatl, Tael, Navi, and everyone from Hyrule and Termina were inside a barrier and unconscious. But Link was getting beat to death by Moblins, the Majora's Mask, and Ganondork himself. Link was bleeding and was unarmed. He didn't stand a chance. I saw that Majora was charging up a laser that he obviously never had been able to use before and it was aimed at Link. Ion Deity and I quickly acted. We ran straight into the battlefield and attacked. I hit the Moblins with a barrage and Ion Deity shot a magic beam from his hand at Majora. The Moblins were now dust and Majora was a normal mask again. "So you two ended up here? I never suspected your portal would take you to Hyrule. Well, do you think you can take me on?" "Duh Ganondork" I replied. "Humph, you won't be calling me Ganondork soon enough now you DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he began transforming into the pig-like creature Ganon. Ganon had a snout, tail, two swords, horns, and a spiffy cape. "What do you have to say now?" "Hi Spiffy Pig" I replied. That got him angry. He immediately started blowing fire at me. Ion Deity blasted it back with his sword. "Thanks bud." I said. "No problem" He replied. "Full Assault Barrage M B!" I shouted. "Activating" Yahhhhhhh!!" Ion Deity shouted as a beam of light came straight out of his sword. Both attacks hit dead on. Spiffy Pig was now Ganondork again. He looked angry and started to charge a laser ball but then a beam of light hit him and he disappeared. When Ganondork was gone we saw Link with his sword extended into the place where Ganondork was and the sages and Zelda had fired the beam to transport him to the Sacred Realm. "Thanks for your help," said Link starting off the conversation. "Yeah we would've been dead by now if it weren't for you" Saria jumped in. "You two should be made honorary brothers of the Goron Tribe." Exclaimed Darunia. "We are in your debt" finished Zelda. "Hey, it was nothing at all," Ion Deity, said, "in fact, bring on Ganondork and we'll kick his green skinned butt again. "Well, we gotta get going" I said.  
  
  
  
Then we walked off. It was about 2 days since we beat up dare I say Ganondorf? No way, I'll say Ganondork. Well we were walking when we found a Dodongo egg as it hatched. We were getting ready to attack but instead it started licking us to death. So now we had a new partner. When we found a great site for our base we decided we should dig a base for a lot of room for supplies and furniture. We went at a slow rate but when our Dodongo, Fang saw that we were digging he quickly joined in and we were done in no time. "Home sweet home" I said laying down on a sleeping bag we found on a trail. Fang slept on the dirt and Ion Deity used a different sleeping bag.  
  
  
  
When we awoke we wondered what to cook for breakfast. Fang quickly brought back some Cuccos he had killed and roasted with his flames. After a good meal we saw some travelers. I never thought we'd resort to crime but we hid in the bushes and ordered Fang to scare the people until they dropped their supplies it worked. "Ah, the life of a crook" I proclaimed sarcastically searching through the supplies. "Haha very funny" said Ion Deity. We came across some rupees it came to about 200 rupees. "What do we do now?" Ion Deity asked. I grinned evilly.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^5 Weeks Later^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
BOOM!!! An explosion was heard as we were carried off to the police. "Oh, it's you two again. I thought you to were heroes. Now you're blowing up places, what's your excuse this time?" the officer asked. He was more of a Hyrule guard but you get the picture. I replied in a calm voice, "Well, you see Burger King didn't want to give us any food because well, we didn't exactly look like good guys so Ion Deity started arguing and then they kicked him out. They were going to kick me out too but when they did they obviously didn't know I had stolen over half the supply of food and stuffed in my trench coat. Also, I may have set some mines that might have exploded." "So where's the food?" the officer asked. I opened up my trench coat and an amount of food that filled the station came pouring out. "Alright, Question 2. So you used mines?" "No of course not I was just kidding." The officer shot back "Then what's this?" he held up a burnt mine with my trademark on it. It was me doing the peace sign. "Look! A donut!" Ion Deity cut in. The officer turned around giving Ion Deity enough time to teleport the food, him self, and me to the base. "We did it again." I said triumphantly while fang was eating a hamburger. "Yeah and we're gonna do it for a long time." replied Ion Deity.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stay Tuned for our other stories.  
  
The End?  
  
  
  
  
  
THP: Hey Rai Doriane is this detailed enough? If not stay tuned for our sequels.  
  
Ion Deity: If Deadly Sins is reading this THP would like to say thank you for the Cuccos idea.  
  
THP: Yeah and please read our sequels.  
  
Ion Deity: And remember, some of our stories will be in my file and some in THP's.  
  
THP: Please R&R or we'll take away your TELEVISION!!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
